mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Local Mafia Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the World War I Map Game page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) It Started Almost is up Potato (talk) 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Almost Why is Brittanica attacking Vanouver? Potato (talk) 22:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) So if Vancouver were to surrender what would be the terms? I usually start the new turn at 10 UTC or 4 MST (in three hours), but if you like I'll start it early Potato (talk) 20:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) What about morale? Potato (talk) 21:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) 1. No. 2. What about what changing moral in the algorythm? Potato (talk) 21:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Because their winning the war. Potato (talk) 23:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Constant wars and being occupied partly. I'll raise it back up now that the war is over Potato (talk) 14:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OK and by the way hes not my brother Emperor Romanus (talk) 21:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have done what you advised so please dont quit my friend didnt like it anyway. RSVP ASAPEmperor Romanus (talk) 21:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I will explain in the morning it's complicated but I couldn't be bothered to explain it to Mscroree because I press ganged by friend into it and made the account on my computer since he had no wifi. We did it over the phone--Emperor Romanus (talk) 21:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Calais I'm going to say no, because in the the Celts were more isolationist and xenophobic and more focused on defending themselves. Violently Calm (talk) 23:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thule is a diffirent color due to the civil war causing the region to become destablized Violently Calm (talk) 23:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I started the new turn early because I'm about to leave and not get home for like 4 more hours Violently Calm (talk) 21:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Who is the new player as Mino? Whoever it is im asking for an alliance... I will get there first because i have been looking to see when you post all day and so saw him post straight away.- Emperor Romanus (talk) 14:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) HAHA- he accepted!!!- Emperor Romanus (talk) 14:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if i appeared to be a prat: i did it for 3 reasons a) i was told secretly that you were trying to destroy me b) you kidnapped my scientist c) i had to take some security precautions Anyway, lets forget about that, we are in the best ever alliance now so we dont need to destroy Mino (although we may still keep it in mind) Emperor Romanus (talk) 15:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, OK lets forget about it, im sorry. By the way the person who told me about it isnt a user so i cant reveal their identity for intternet safety reasons- Emperor Romanus (talk) 16:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Made an alogrythm misatake that threw me off Violently Calm (talk) 18:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) An aglorythm mistake threw me off and I went derpy Violently Calm (talk) 19:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes Violently Calm (talk) 15:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, maybe another year or two if they were actually made in 1863 Violently Calm (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You backstabber. If you become a moderator please dont be biast against me like Potato/Violently Calm/ Daxus Inferno Emperor Romanus (talk) 18:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) PS: you just got poned by Lord Etnus Let me think... You took my submarine idea and my designer. Its called revenge. Please dont take it further than that. Emperor Romanus (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to sign up as a mod and I'll varify you Violently Calm (talk) 23:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The forst are still yours Violently Calm (talk) 23:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Alternate 1921 Hey, Zergster said this game is kinda booring for him so in Alt 1921 Game you can also take British Empire. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) i was jokingEmperor Romanus (talk) 18:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) note I prefer this wiki to the other game wiki, it's less ASB and I will be only staying with this one.Whipsnade (talk) 16:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhhh, ok.GlobalConqueror (talk) 21:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh btw, I forgot to ask:Can you unban me from future or not? I really wish tobuse MarsTek Corporation right now.GlobalConqueror (talk) 22:27, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Understood.GlobalConqueror (talk) 11:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat please?GlobalConqueror (talk) 12:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I was going to ask back on chat, since I am practicing where do I start? Also, spartian sort of started your WWIII game so, post a few mod events and message anyone involved in the game bro. Please?GlobalConqueror (talk) 12:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1991 I was thinking that maybe of starting an Alternate 1992 to maybe get some more people on the wiki. Care to help? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) 1. I was told he got better. There is a reason he's inferior to all other mods and on effectivley-endless probation. 2. Because I knew there would be a small chance I wouldn't like you being a mod and I wanted to be able to remove you if my worries were found true. 3. Good job covering for the new turn. Unexpected things made me busy. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 03:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) REALLY! Dude, that is just low. To block a new user mainly cause of your paranoia is just pretty dang low. Sorry, will never do it again. ScottyD123 (talk) 22:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 17:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sanguine Planet It has begun Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Almost 2 The North American War has broken out into something that could well become World War One. Right now, I need allies, so could you go to war with California, Appalachia, Ghubu, and Deseret? I would really appericate it. Also, Dax is supporting them just so Ghubu can become his vassal. You don't like him right? THEN JOIN!Spartian300 (talk) 09:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Local, edge here. My Internet is down. Trying to get it fixed now.~Edge. SC in Shattered Stars and Strips Hey local, I am willing to make you deal regarding SC. You give me money and Space reasarch from NASA, I give you SC right now. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight This turn is fine, you can make the proposal. (2024 BTW) ~edge I have 1 question how long do i have to wait till i can Federalize the E.U? because that's my goal with France. Mod My New Jeresey merge request when you can I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Could you help me out against Ohio and New York? If you do, you can have Missouri. Spartian300 (talk) 08:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Local you can have Missouri anyway, it's not his to give out. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight I'll give up any claims.Spartian300 (talk) 12:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Local, actually, you could join us. You might be able to get some land. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 12:51, September 9, 2014 (UTC) On what front? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:12, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes. If you are getting this message, that means you haven't posted in a while. I am hoping to clear out players who are no longer playing but havn't removed their names from the list yet so that new players can join. If you are still playing, please reply to me on my talk page or post on the game page. if you aren't then you can either tell me so (preffered) or just ignore this as Anybody who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST tommorow. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Hello, Claims are going on the talk page of Shattered Stars for the next game. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 14:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I moved it to the official claims section. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I am new and I have some questions. Do we edit a map with colors or just write the events down. If we edit the map, then how? Please answer if possible, revolution 9 Hi, since I'm new I was wondering if you you could answer some more questions. When the 1900 map game starts, I want to know what to do so here are my questions What is sockpuppeting? If a small country is not used by a player, can I conquer it, or if a player does control it? What other games are still playable, and joinable? Also not related to wiki games, how do people make alternate future map videos on youtube? if you could answer these, that would be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 21:42, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Revolution 9 Shattered Stars and Stripes 2 Hey Local, I am starting things a little early, but since you already talked to me, I am not going to remove your reservation for Texas until after New Years, unlike the others who have till next Wensday I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I'm in a restaurant, and can't come to chat now. I'll be there in 30 minutes. ~Tech I am here Tech (talk) 20:21, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I will help you beat Colorado if I get the Mormon counties, plus the border ones. Spartian300 (talk) 11:19, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Alliance I'm SSS3? Spartian300 (talk) 19:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) SSS:ND Has Started.